Mobile swipe
by Jewels 27
Summary: Connor and Abby have plan to get Jess and Becker together


"AAAABBBBBBBBBBBYYYYY!" Connor yelled as he ran through the ARC at full speed toward the menagerie, as he rounded the corner to the door of the menegerie he ran right into the small body of his girlfriend. "ABBY" he yelled right in abbys face "Damn Connor do you have to yell im right here." Abby scolded "Well im sorry Abs but I have a very big plan that only your devious little mind can help me with." he said with a huge grin, holding up Beckers mobile phone "What the hell are you doing with that Connor? Do you have a death wish cause if you do this is the perfect way to go?" she yelled as Connor pulled her back through the door of the menagerie searching for some form of privecy. "Abs just hear me out ok. I have a plan." he said "Yes thats what you said out with it then." Abby said sounding very annoyed "Well you keep saying we need to find a way to get Jess and Action Man together. so I found a way." he said proudly "ok" Abby said while looking a little intreged "So heres the plan" Connor said as he whispered the plan into her ear so no one could over hear.  
>~0~0~0~0~0~ Jess was swirling around in her chair at the hub really bored these last days after the Philip incedent have been very dull, she finished all her paper work and it was only 10:00 am and there was really no hope at all there was going to be an anomoly today so the best she could do was spin in her chair. She was looking around for someone to talk to when she got a text message, she was very happy that she decided to start turning her ringer off cause she really hated the looks she got when her froggy ringtone came blaring through out the ops room. She looked down to see who has texted her when her heart skipped a beat, it was Becker, the text read "I would REALLY love to see you, soon, I cant stop thinking about you. -B OMG was this a joke it was probably meant for someone else he didnt mean to send it to me she thought to herself as she texted back to him "You do know who you are texting right Becker?" the reply was almost instantanious "Yes I do, this is Jessica correct the sweet voice I always here in my ear during an anomoly?" OMG he did mean to send it to her, the girly voice in her head screamed "yes Becker it is me, and I would love to see you to we could do lunch later :).." she was so nervous for the responce "Great Jess see you than" ahhhh finally after all this time we have a date" her head screamed at her ~0~0~0~0~0~ "Oh god Connor I think this is going a bit to far even for us" Abby said worried "Oh Abby, I will slip his mobile back before he knows its gone and you go get Jess's when she isnt looking ok, we can meet back here in 15 minutes for fase 2 ok?" Connor asked "Ok go!" she hurried him off and set out for Jess. Meanwhile Connor was on his way to the armoury, just as he turned the corner he spotted Becker heading for his office, oh shit Connor thought to himself he needed a distraction for Becker, when he saw Matt walking down the corridor and before he even thought about what he was doing his fist connected with Matts jaw sending the unsepecting man to the ground "What the hell Connor Im going to kill you!" Matt yelled as he started to rise, Connor just ran to stand behind Becker hoping with all hope that Abby was wrong and he would'nt die from this idea "Calm down Matt, whats the problem" Becker said in his usual calm voice "Dont tell me to calm down Becker that little shit just decked me!" Matt yelled to Connors surpize he had never heard Matt anrgy or swearing, just as Becker put his hands up to stop Matt from charging, Connor slipped Beckers mobile phone into Beckers vest pocket without notice. Becker turned to Connor with a glare "Connor why did you punch Matt for?" Becker asked "Well I got a little freaked out you what with everything going on lately I didnt think and he was coming up behind me." Connor lied "Fine Connor, as the team leader and the mature one I will take that excuse for now but if you ever lay a finger against me again its going to take a hell of alot more than Becker to save you!" Matt warned and than procided to storm away "Connor I would advise you to go somewhere else...now" Becker sugested "Oh right yeah on my way now to got elsewhere dont you worry about a thing." On the other side of the building Abby walked up to Jess "Hey Jess, can I have a hug?" Abby asked "Oh yeah I would love a hug, why is everyone being so nice today?" Jess said as she got up to hug Abby, once locked in the embrace Abby gently reached for Jess's moblie sucuring it without notice. "Thank you Jess for the hug." Abby said as she walked away toward the meeting place.<br>~0~0~0~0~0~ It was nearing 11:30 and Becker was getting increasingly frustrated he had already worked out twice cleaned all the guns in the armoury and filed out all the paper work on top of training the morning group of new ARC soldiers, he was bored. He thought that he would go and check on Matt to see how he was after the unusual day he had, before he had a chance his mobile beeped when he looked at the caller id his breath caught in his chest it was from Jess. "Hey Becker I have been thinking about you all day." -J WOW has she really been thinking about me all day! Becker thought to himself "Hey Jess I have been thinking about you also." he sent worried he would'nt get a reply when one came ":)... I would really love to hang out today if your not to busy." she wanted to hang out this is perfect we could have lunch he thought "Would you like to have lunch with me today Jess" he had to breath and close his eyes as he sent the message to her "I would love to see you than." we had a date finally he told himself as he made his way down to the hub to see her he really count wait any longer, just as he turned the corner he saw Abby talking to Jess as Conner tucked Jess's mobile a piece of paper. That is when he realized that Jess didnt send those texts and his heart sank in sadness he was back to square one. "Hey Becker, come here" Jess yelled from across the room as she spotted him. He jumped in suprize but went to see her anyway "Yes Jess what is it" he made his voice sound indiferant "Well I was wondering where you would like to go for lunch today." she asked beeming how did she know that he thought that is when he checked his messages only to find that there was a whole conversation between him and Jess on there that he was apart of. "Ummm anywhere you like, we could check out that new chinese place down the road if you like" he said smiling to her. "That would be great let me give these papers to Lester and I will be right down." she said as she left, that is when Becker turned his attention and his low voltage EMD straight to an unsupecting Connor and shot "Awwww" Connor screamed as the shock of the EMD hit him in hit back, Becker ran to him pretenting to see if he was ok only to whisper in his ear "Next time Temple make sure I dont see you put Jess's mobile back when you try to trick me, oh and a word of advise you really should erase the messages in my stolen mobile before you return it to me yeah" Becker whispered as he patted Connor on the back and stood and walked past a very shock Abby and Matt meeting up with a very confused looking Jess "Ready Jess." Becker asked with a smile "Yeah, what happened to him" Jess pointed back at Connor "I will tell you on the way." Becker grinned to himself quickly deciding that this wasnt so bad after all.


End file.
